Bella Says
by fembuck
Summary: Bellatrix and Narcissa play Bellatrix's favorite game together one night.  BellatrixNarcissa, Blackcest, femslash


**Title:** Bella Says  
**Author:** Janine  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Pairing:** Bellatrix/Narcissa  
**Rating:** NC-17, PWP  
**Warning:** wand!sex, magic cocks, anal, incest  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.  
**Summary:** Bellatrix and Narcissa play a Bella's favorite game one night.

-----

"Bella says, open wide," Bellatrix drawled as she traced the tip of her wand back and forth over Narcissa's plump bottom lip.

Narcissa opened her mouth dutifully allowing her sister to push the polished wood into her mouth.

"Bella says, suck," Bellatrix commanded her eyes hooding slightly as Narcissa closed her lips around the shaft of the wand and began to suck on the slim pole, her cheeks hollowing out with the suction of her mouth as she stared up into her older sisters eyes.

_Bella Says_ was one of the eldest Black sister's favorite games because it was a game designed to get her what ever she wanted, and getting what she wanted always pleased her. She had come up with the game with Andromeda but it was much more satisfying with Narcissa. She always had to 'encourage' Andromeda to submit, whereas Narcissa bent to her will like a willow in the wind. Her baby sister was so obedient, so willing to follow her commands that it made her heart throb. Strong and frail, dark and light, dominant and submissive, they were the perfect contrast to each other and the perfect compliment.

They were beautiful.

Bellatrix drew her wand out of her sister's mouth slowly, a smile tugging at her lips when the tip emerged from Narcissa's mouth with a wet 'pop'.

Narcissa waited, bare chest heaving, as she stared up at her sister. She wanted Bellatrix to touch her, she wanted Bellatrix to tell her what to do, but she knew better than to ask. When Bellatrix was ready she would do what she wanted, and to ask anything of her before that time would have been seen as impudence. And while it was true that Narcissa was often impudent with many people she never was with Bella, especially not when she was magically bound to her bed with her wand halfway across her room.

Besides, the waiting only excited her more and Bellatrix knew it.

"Bella says, close your eyes," Bellatrix said finally seeing Narcissa begin to tremble with anticipation. She was such a dirty little girl and Bellatrix loved it.

The dark haired sister looked down at her wand considering it once Narcissa had closed her eyes and then smiled wolfishly before pointing the wand between her own legs, positioning it just over her clit before whispering "Engorgioro".

A split second later Bellatrix's eyes fluttered and she bit her lip as she looked down her body to watch her clit began to grow in size, watching as the hard nub became a hard shaft about 7 inches in length.

Once she was certain that it had stopping growing Bellatrix reached out with her right hand and stroked the length of her newly formed cock, her eyes rolling back in her head as the sensation of her caress thundered through her.

Oh, they were going to have so much fun.

Bellatrix shifted up Narcissa's body lifting herself higher over her sister to give her better access to the blonde's mouth.

"Bella says, open wide," the raven-haired girl commanded, her voice quivering with excitement as she licked her lips as Narcissa's delicate pink ones parted.

Bellatrix positioned her newly formed clit cock in front of Narcissa's mouth, groaning deeply a moment later as she slipped the cock between Narcissa's waiting lips.

Narcissa's eyes widened at the sudden intrusion automatically trying to speak though she wasn't able to get anything sensible out around Bella's cock.

Bella looked down into Narcissa's surprised blue eyes and reached out to touch her sisters cheek reassuringly, stroking the smooth, soft skin she found there for a few moments until Narcissa relaxed and began to experimentally slide her tongue around the shaft in her mouth.

Bellatrix sighed and tilted her head back, her hands drifting up to her bare chest to play with the full, pale mounds as Narcissa made love to her with her mouth, the thin blonde's tentative movements becoming bolder and more confident with every satisfied sound that came from her sister's mouth.

Bellatrix pinched her nipples mercilessly, tugging at them as if she wished to rip them off of her body and began to rock her hips towards Narcissa. Slowly she began to fuck her sister's mouth, her hand reaching out to tangle in Narcissa's hair holding her head firmly in place as she started to thrust more frantically.

"That's it, Cissy," Bellatrix panted torturing her nipple with one hand while she held Narcissa's head with the other, all the while continuing to move in and out of Narcissa's mouth.

"Look at me," Bellatrix continued her eyes blazing into her sister's, her lips parting and her tongue flicking out hotly as Narcissa's big blue eyes stared up at her helpless and glazed over with passion as her tongue continued to play against Bellatrix.

"Hecate," Bellatrix gasped as Narcissa swirled her tongue around the tip of her cock. "Cissy. Fuck! Cissy!" Bellatrix cried before straining forward one last time, all the muscles in her body pulled tight as a bow string as she came, juices dripping from her pussy down her sister's chin and onto her breasts as Bellatrix gasped and shook and quivered in front of her.

Bellatrix collapsed onto the bed beside her sister as her orgasm faded lazily reaching for her wand to undo the ties that held Narcissa to the bed posts. Once that task was accomplished she then let her head fall back against Narcissa's pillows and stared up at the ceiling as she tried to calm her rapid breathing.

Narcissa licked her lips. Bella's juices coated them, and she moaned as she licked them. Lifting her right hand to her face Narcissa swiped at her chin wiping Bella's juices from her skin onto her fingers which she then brought to her mouth to suck clean.

She repeated this process until her chin was clean, however, her attention soon turned to the still erect cock between her sister legs before she could clean her breasts. She knew enough to know that if it had been a real cock that she saw that it would have started to go limp, but looking at it Narcissa could now see that it was actually her sisters clit she had been sucking on moments before and she guessed that whatever spell Bella had used on it would keep it hard until she didn't want it that way anymore.

Narcissa pressed herself against her sister's side and reached between Bellatrix's thighs, her fingers tentatively moving up and down against the cock.

Bellatrix sucked in a deep breath as Narcissa's fingers played against her clit, her eyes rolling back in her head as her body flushed with desire again.

"Do you like it?" Bellatrix asked turning her head to look at Narcissa. Narcissa continued to stroke the firm flesh but drew her eyes away from the sight of her fingers between Bellatrix's legs to respond to her question.

"I do," Narcissa replied simply. The truth was that she was fascinated by it and as the ache between her legs intensified the more she touched it. She really wanted to test it out in other ways.

"Are you going to fuck me?" Narcissa asked. She knew she was being forward, that tonight they were playing _Bella Says_ and she should be good and obedient and wait. But she was so wet between her legs, and Bella's cock was so big. She wanted it inside of her, she wanted Bella to use it in her pussy and fuck her there like she had fucked her mouth, and she wanted it right then.

"Do you want me to?" Bellatrix asked already knowing the answer. She could see the desire burning in her sister's eyes, and though she was sure Narcissa didn't realize she was doing it, the blonde was pushing her hips into Bella's thigh unconsciously grinding against her.

"Oh yes," Narcissa sighed shifting on the bed sitting up so that she could easily straddle her sister's hips.

Bellatrix smirked. She doubted Narcissa would be so eager if she knew what was really in store for her. Still, Narcissa's elevated state of arousal was a good thing and would likely make the process much less painful for the blonde.

Narcissa's eyes closed and her lips parted as she lowered herself onto Bellatrix's cock, her hands bracing themselves on the mattress on the sides of Bellatrix's body as she began to rock her hips, lifting them up and down, impaling herself on her sister's cock over and over again.

Bellatrix ran her hands up Narcissa's thighs to her hips allowing her sister to ride her for a few minutes to get herself nice and juicy.

Narcissa gasped as the world suddenly began to spin around her, and when it settled a few seconds later she found herself face down on the mattress with Bellatrix behind, her cock pressing between Narcissa's legs.

"Be…" Narcissa started to say before the feel of Bellatrix's wand moving between her legs silenced her. The silence was broken a few seconds later however when Narcissa moaned as Bellatrix slipped the thickest part of her wand between the lips of blonde's pussy.

Narcissa whimpered but moved against the wand anyway. She didn't want the wand, she wanted Bella's cock, but she knew better than to complain. Besides, the wand did feel good, it felt like it was buzzing inside of her. Narcissa's head tipped forward as her hips undulated, one of her hands moving between her legs to feel the wand which was indeed vibrating inside her. Narcissa chewed on her lip and pushed the wand further inside of her.

At that moment Narcissa was convinced that her sister was the best witch in the world and nothing could have convinced her otherwise.

Bellatrix smiled as she felt Narcissa begin to move against the wand. If Narcissa was lucky she would be so distracted getting off on the wand that she wouldn't even realize what was happening behind her until Bellatrix was inside of her.

Moving her fingers between Narcissa's legs, Bellatrix coated them in the abundant amounts of juice leaking from her sister's pussy. She then spread firm globes of her sister's ass, finding it quite wet back there as well and began to push her lubed finger inside Narcissa's lubed asshole as gently as she could.

"Bella!" Narcissa gasped feeling her sister's finger begin to slide past her anal opening.

Narcissa tensed. She knew that people had sex that way, but Bella had never taken that hole before and she was nervous. It was tight and just her finger slipping inside was uncomfortable. The wand was longer and a little thicker than the finger Bella had inside of her and Narcissa was convinced that it would cross the threshold into actual pain in her sister used the wand. So when she felt the tip of Bellatrix's cock move between her spread ass cheeks and realized that the wand was going to stay right where it was and Bella was going to enter her ass, Narcissa clenched with fright.

Bellatrix felt Narcissa's anal muscles clamp down on her finger and sighed. So much for the easy way.

Reaching out, Bellatrix ran her hand up and down her sister's back soothingly. "You need to relax," she said softly but firmly.

"I can't," Narcissa said shaking her head to and fro, blonde hair cascading in front of her face. "I'm scared. It's going to hurt. I don't want it there," Narcissa continued her distress showing in her voice. "Please, don't put it in there, Bella."

"Shh," Bellatrix soothed continuing to rub Narcissa's back. "Shh, there, there," she continued leaning over Narcissa so that she could kiss her cheek.

"You need to relax Cissy," Bellatrix continued softly. "Because it _is_ going in there," she went on in the same soft tone as she calmly stroked her sister's stomach.

"I'm going to fuck your ass, Cissy, and if you don't relax it's going to hurt but I'll do it anyway," Bellatrix went on her hand stilling on Narcissa's stomach. "Are you going to try to relax?"

Narcissa nodded knowing she had no choice but to try.

Bellatrix rubbed her cock between Narcissa's legs some getting it nice and wet as she leaned back again and continued to stroke her sister's back. Despite her trepidation Narcissa was quite wet which would make things somewhat easier on her.

Bellatrix watched her fingers playing against the smooth, pale flesh of Narcissa's back, slightly mesmerized by the sight. Her sister was so pale, so incredibly lovely and enchanting, and delicate that Bellatrix sometimes wanted to strangle the life out of her.

Bellatrix pressed her nails against the flesh of Narcissa's back teasing the skin lightly with the tips of her nails for a few seconds and then she pressed hard puncturing Narcissa's skin before she raked her nails down the blonde's back causing her to cry out in pain.

As she scratched Narcissa Bellatrix smoothly moved her cock between Narcissa's legs and pushed inside of her, sighing with pleasure as Narcissa gasped with surprise and pain.

Bellatrix moaned. Tight, Narcissa's ass was so tight. It was idyllic. She felt as if her heart might stop from the pleasure of it.

Narcissa bit her lip hard enough to draw blood as she trembled. Her back ached but the pain was beginning to fade, and now that Bellatrix was inside of her she realized that it didn't hurt as much as she had feared. In fact, Bella's cock in her ass was starting to feel good, and when she relaxed some more the feel of Bella moving in and out of her ass started to feel very good.

Bellatrix placed her hands on Narcissa's hips holding her in place as she began to thrust into the blonde in earnest.

Narcissa panted as Bellatrix rutted against her, holding her in place as she fucked her like an animal. Bellatrix's was hard and unrelenting as she fucked her, whispering obscenities at her that made Narcissa push her ass back against Bellatrix in a silent plea for more.

Narcissa knew she shouldn't but she loved it when Bellatrix was like this with her. Nothing got her off more than her sister taking possession of her body and doing with it exactly as she pleased.

The truth was she never came harder than when Bellatrix fucked her like a whore.

Bellatrix reached for Narcissa's face forcing her to angle it back towards her so that she could kiss her as her movements became frantic, her thighs slapping hotly against Narcissa's as they climbed towards the edge.

Narcissa began to tremble, the urgency in Bella's movements and the wand vibrating in her pussy driving her higher and higher until she could take no more and crashed into orgasm crying out her sisters name as her body shook violently.

Bellatrix sighed following Narcissa into orgasm a moment later, her hips still thrusting against the blonde, fucking her, even as her orgasm ripped through her body, drawing out her pleasure until she thought she would pass out and finally pulled out of her sister's ass.

Narcissa collapsed against the mattress when Bellatrix released her hold on her and pulled her cock from inside of her.

Weakly feeling between her legs Narcissa pulled the wand out of her as well and then stared up at the ceiling breathing heavily.

Bellatrix lazily reached over and removed the wand from her sisters hand to bring it between her own legs so that she could whisper the word that would return her anatomy to it's natural state. Once that was taken care of, Bellatrix then allowed the wand to slip from her fingers and turned her head to the side to observe her sister.

"Bella says," Bellatrix began as Narcissa snuggled against her side already half-asleep, "time for bed."

Narcissa smiled against her sister's chest, and threw her leg over top of Bella's settling down. That was one more command she'd be more than happy to follow.

The End


End file.
